


The Baby Shower

by luisimi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Shower, Crying, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freak out, M/M, Mpreg, Older Castiel, Omega Charlie, Omega Dean, Omega Jo, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Jo Harvelle, Scenting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisimi/pseuds/luisimi
Summary: Dean knows his mate loves him... he does. Logically he knows there´s no reason to be insecure. He´s never been given a reason to doubt Cas´s love. But what if something comes along, something that could throw a huge wrench in their system? Would Cas still love him?OrThe one where Dean throws a baby shower for his best friend Jo and things turn out a little too ironic.





	The Baby Shower

Dean feels exhausted, but that’s nothing new. He’s a student after all and, being in his second year of college, Dean knows that all students have days like these. It’s just this is the umpteenth day in a row that he feels like this. And it appears there’s no end in sight. Even his mate started asking if he’s alright. And that means something if his considerably socially awkward Alpha picks up on Dean’s state.  
  
Dean breaths a huge sigh of relief when he arrives home at his apartment he shares with his alpha, Castiel. Dean wastes no time unlocking the door and dropping his bag on the foyer floor. He toes off his shoes and throws his keys into a bowl on the entry table before stretching his arms over his head. Dean walks down the hall to the living room where he sees Cas sitting in the dark, the only light being provided by his laptop. The alpha is most likely working on an assignment for one of his classes. This is one of Dean’s favorite things to do, watching Cas work. He enjoys it probably more than he should. But he can’t help it, Cas is so cute when he furrows his brows in confusion. Cas is on his final year of med school and soon he’ll begin his residency. He’s so proud of his alpha. What did he do to deserve an alpha like Cas?  
  
Regardless of how proud he is of him; Dean still can’t help feeling… insecure. You see Dean is barely 20 years old but doesn’t look a day over 17, while his alpha looks every bit of his 27 years of age. And Dean’s not immune to the looks they get when they’re out in public. Like when some people look at Cas in disgust, like he’s some kind of pedophile. Or when people openly flirt with Cas in front of Dean because they think Dean is his younger brother. And the look of their faces when they find out that this future doctor’s mate is Dean? It makes the omega sick. Dean’s heard their bitter whispers- that he’s a gold digger, that he’s somehow trapped Cas in this relationship, that Cas is way out of his league, that there is nothing special about him, that he is just some dumb young omega tart looking for a knot... It sucks and nothing could be further from the truth. No, what actually happened is far from scandalous.  
  
Dean and Cas grew up in the same town, they were neighbors actually. The Novak’s had a large home at the end of the road while the Winchester’s lived in a more… _modest_ home. Dean fondly remembers growing up they would sometimes meet outside to play in the street with the other kids. Cas was always so nice to him, he always tried to include Dean in anything they were playing. The omega never forgot that.  
  
When Cas presented as an Alpha at 16, the Novak’s couldn’t have been prouder. That _is_ until he graduated at the top of his class with the prospects of becoming a doctor. Dean was impressed with Cas even back then. Cas was everything Dean wanted to be, the All American Son- smart, with a bright future, and presenting as an alpha his dad could be proud of…  
The alpha moved away to college when Dean was 11. And after he was gone it was an out-of-sight-out-of-mind kind of thing… until 7 years later.  
  
It was a total coincidence that they met on campus really. Gabriel, Cas’s younger omega brother, decided to study at his brother’s alma mater. It was during a campus tour when they ran into each other and caught up. Dean still can’t believe that the man in front of him is the man he gets to call his mate.  
  
But even though they’ve been together for a little over two years- mated for one- Dean still has those insecurities about their relationship… that maybe one day the alpha will find someone new, someone better. He never mentions them but he suspects Cas knows. Dean shakes those thoughts out of his head. It’s been a long day and he just needs his alpha.  
"Hey Cas," he greets. Dean suppresses a laugh when the dark haired alpha jumps at the sound of the younger man's voice. Cas was obviously too engrossed in whatever he was working on to have heard his mate coming home.  
  
Cas recovers quickly and stands to greet his mate with a warm smile and a chaste kiss. Dean hums into the kiss having missed the feeling of the alpha's lips on his own. "Hello Dean. How was your day?" Cas asks when he pulls back to look into his mate's eyes.  
  
With a sigh, Dean lets his head fall onto Cas's shoulder, closing his eyes and scenting his mate; scenting _home_ and _love_. "Long," he ignores that his voice sounds rather whiny right now. "Just got back from Charlie's. We got most of Jo's baby shower planned."  
  
Charlie Bradbury and Jo Harvelle are Dean's best friends ever since the first week of college. He wishes he'd met them earlier in life. High school wasn't easy for Dean; he was an outsider. But things are better now and Dean couldn’t be happier.  
And when Jo told them she was pregnant they were thrilled at the news. Jo and her mate, Benny, had been trying for a pup even though they are still so young. The couple couldn’t have been paired with better mates than each other. They just work well together.  
  
“Ah, right, the baby shower,” Cas hums running his hand down Dean’s back. “When’s it again?”  
  
“Two weeks. We sent out invitations a few weeks ago. But we’ve be procrastinating. And now we’re scrambling to everything done. But luckily most of the major stuff got worked out tonight. We just need to plan out the food.” Dean pulls back from Cas’s warmth and walks over to the couch, sinking into the comfortable cushions. The alpha follows, sitting, and draping his arm over the back of the couch. Dean can’t help but to nestle into him.  
  
“You’re making pie I assume?” Cas smiles knowingly.  
  
“Yep, just not sure which one. Apple or cherry…what do you think?”  
  
“Hmm. I say apple. But I may be biased considering your scent reminds me of it,” Cas says nuzzling Dean’s neck, scenting him and letting out a pleased sound. The omega turns his head to capture Cas’s lips. It doesn’t take much convincing to deepen the kiss. His mate catches the drift immediately. Oh how Dean loves this feeling of being treasured and cared for when his alpha kisses him with such passion.  
  
Too soon for Dean’s liking his mate pulls away causing Dean to whine in disapproval. “It’s never a good idea having you around when I need to work,” Cas sighs apologetically resting his head against Dean’s. Cas kisses him one last time before getting up to settle back in front of his laptop, resuming whatever he was working on before.  
  
Dean stays on the couch for a few more moments, totally not pouting. But soon his body tells him that he really needs to sleep right now. He gets up and trudges over to his mate, kissing him on the temple before heading to their bedroom. He strips to his boxers in record time and slips under the covers, exhaustion making itself known. Dean is dead to the world within a minute of his head hitting the pillow. He misses the warm smile that crosses his mate’s face when the alpha checks on him five minutes later.

\----------------------

 

Three days later Dean is sitting on Charlie’s couch writing down the itinerary for the baby shower. Charlie lays on the floor. Mostly she’s staring at the ceiling, every once in a while putting in her two cents, otherwise staying quiet.  
  
“OK, so one more time- what’s on the list?” comes Charlie’s voice, breaking the silence.  
  
“Dean looks down at the notebook on his lap, “Um, Baby Food Jeopardy, Blind-Folded Diaper Changing Challenge, Nursery Rhymes Game, and Nobody’s-allowed-to-say-the-word-baby-or-else-you-have-to-put-five-dollars-in-the-jar Game.”  
  
“We need to come up with a better name for that last one before the shower.”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “That’s probably enough games though, right?” Charlie nods vehemently, obviously wanting to be done planning. Dean doesn’t blame her; they’ve been at this for over two hours. Dean isn’t a huge fan of these games, but this isn’t his party, so there’s no point in arguing. He has to keep telling himself that Jo will love it.  
  
“Good, I guess that means we’re done. Who’s buying what?” Dean asks as he packs up his stuff.  
  
“Go ahead and buy the diapers and the baby food. I’ll organize the playlist and finger foods. Are you baking that heavenly pie of yours?” Dean chuckles and scoots off the couch, looking down at Charlie who’s still on the floor stretched out like a star fish.  
  
“Of course! And now, even though I love spending time with you, I wanna go home.”  
  
“Alrighty. Tell Cas hi for me. Oh, and we really have to go on another double date again. Gilda has been asking when we can all meet up,” she says, only following Dean’s movements with her eyes. Guess he’s not getting a goodbye hug.  
  
“I’ll ask Cas what his schedule looks like and let you know.” Charlie nods and raises her hand and waves, not enthusiastically, but whatever. He just rolls his eyes and chuckles. He’s hoping she won’t stay on the floor much longer. If she does, her back will be in for a world of hurt later.  
  
The drive home doesn’t feel like it takes as long- probably because he’s speeding more so than usual. He knows the sooner he’ll be home; the sooner he’ll be pulled into an embrace by his alpha’s strong arms.

\----------------------

 

“Finally. I missed you,” Cas whispers into Dean’s hair. Dean automatically begins to relax when he’s enveloped by their combined scents. The omega has noticed over the last few weeks every time he leaves the comfort of his own home, he’s been getting irritated and impatient to get back to this exact scent. It makes leaving for class that much harder. And because he’s been so tired lately Dean can’t seem to concentrate and fights to stay awake during his lectures. Maybe he’s due for a heat? It would explain why he’s been so needy for his alpha lately. Unfortunately, college life is busy which makes it hard to spend quality time together, to give each other the attention they both need and crave. Obviously there’s no time for romance either when you’re too busy. It’s actually been awhile since they’ve had sex.  
  
Dean buries his nose into Castiel’s neck breathing deeply. He actually starts to purr which is highly unlike him.  
  
“Are you hungry, babe?” Normally Dean would be jumping at the chance to have Cas cooking for him, but right now all he wants is to lay down and snuggle up to his alpha and drift away to sleep. The same unrelenting exhaustion is coursing through his body.  
  
To Cas’s surprise his mate shakes his head and tugs the alpha’s hand, walking them to their bedroom. Dean sheds his clothes and crawls under the covers. Cas is moving a little slower than Dean. He shuts off the lights before sliding in behind Dean, hugging him close. The omega can’t see the furrow in Cas’s brow but he does catch the shift in the alpha’s scent. It now has the underlying tinges of _concern_ and _confusion_.  
  
“Are you alright?” Cas asks gently.  
  
“Yeah,” the omega sighs, “just tired is all.” His eyes are slowly closing. Before he falls fully under he feels the press of lips against the back of his neck. The last thing he hears is a hushed I love you. Dean wants to return the sentiment but he’s too far gone. 

\----------------------

 

The week before the baby shower was a bit hurried. Dean had to buy all the decorations, game stuff, and all the fixings to bake his pies. And on top of all that he was throwing up daily and feeling even worse than before. He picked a very _convenient_ time to get sick. But he somehow managed to pull everything together just in time for the shower. And, for Dean, the day couldn’t have gotten here sooner.  
  
Cas is smiling into a kiss with Dean as the omega is trying to shoo him and Benny out the door. He has a lot of work ahead of him and he can’t have Cas and Benny around getting in the way. Dean has to admit that it really was so sweet of Cas to drive him over to Jo and Benny’s and help him carry everything upstairs. It took a few trips but Benny was able to help as well. But now that the heavy lifting is out of the way, it is time for the alphas to go. Dean isn’t sure what the alphas have planned for their day, all he knows is that this is a No-Alphas-Allowed baby shower.  
Dean sighs as he watches the alphas descend the stairs. He can’t help but check out his mate’s backside. Dean hates to see him go, but he _loves_ to watch him leave. Can you blame him? Cas has the best ass.  
  
Dean spins around and closes the door behind him. He sees that Charlie is conveniently in the recliner in the living room. With her laptop propped up on her lap, she scrolls through the playlist. Dean looks down at the pile of decorations. Oh well, at least they have a few hours to set up. The shower is supposed to be a surprise for Jo, but he’s pretty sure she’s already figured it out. No one in their friend group is very subtle. Regardless they took extra precautions. Cas and Benny “decided” to hang out. And Benny, being such and caring mate, coaxed Jo into getting together with some of her friends. But, darn, wouldn’t you know that both Charlie and Dean were busy that day! What are the odds?... See? Subtle. Thankfully Gabe is quite the thespian. He’s in charge of keeping her occupied all day. And he is also quite the distractor. Fingers crossed.  
  
The apartment smells homey with rich scents of apple pie wafting through the air. The kitchen is overflowing with finger foods and desserts. Dean and Charlie are pretty sure it’ll all be gone by the end of the day. If not, that’s what alphas are for, right?  
  
Dean gets a bit nervous at the prospect of all of the people who are supposed to show up shortly. Another thing he’s noticed, over the last two weeks, is that being around too many people and their scents has made him more prone to being nauseous. He takes some comfort in the knowledge that none of the guests are total strangers. Worst case scenario, if he gets too uncomfortable, he’ll just stick with Jo or Charlie. Maybe Gabe.  
  
After two solid hours of work and only when he’s satisfied the room looks presentable (enough seating, food has been laid out, etc.) does Dean allow himself to finally sit down. Unfortunately, he still feels queasy. He really just wants to lay down in his bed and bury his face in Cas’s pillow, breathing in the deep, rich scent of his alpha. But that’s not happening anytime soon. So instead, he tries to let his eyes slip closed for a few minutes before all the guests arrive.  
  
Dean feels the couch dip next to him. He opens his right eye to squint at Charlie, who’s giving him a dashing smile. She’s annoyingly excited about the shower. The moment the red head opens her mouth to say something, there’s a knock at the door. So much for getting some rest. Dean moves to get it, but Charlie waves him off. He shrugs and waits for the newcomer. Charlie comes back in tow with a friend of Jo’s, Hanna. The beta is a bit shy and only greets Dean with a small wave. Dean’s not bothered, he’s not too keen on conversing himself. In its place he gives her a small smile.  
  
Over the next twenty minutes all the guests arrive. Everyone is chatting and catching up, looking to be enjoying themselves. Dean on the other hand feels a bit weird with all the different scents in the air. The only blessing is he isn’t queasy enough to vomit.  
  
He perks up when there’s another knock at the door. This time he’s the one to open it.  
  
“Dean!” Jo squeals happily. She engulfs him in a tight hug… which is difficult considering the size of her bump.  
  
“Hi, Jo,” he chuckles.  
  
“Deano, looking good,” Gabe hugs him next. Dean doesn’t miss the flare of his brother-in-law’s nostrils as he scents the air. “Do I smell your famous apple pie?” Before Dean can answer Gabe takes off in search of said pies.  
  
“Good to see you too, Gabe,” Dean says to the now empty spot where Gabe was standing two seconds ago. He just shakes his head, chuckling. Jo smiles when Dean looks at her again. “You knew huh?” Jo at least gives him the curtesy of looking slightly guilty before nodding. Dean can’t help but sigh.  
  
“I’m too smart for you guys. Benny’s been acting aloof. When he told me he and Cas were going to hang out I asked him what they were going to be doing. He said that Cas had wanted to go check out the Hunting and Fishing Expo.” He lets out a frustrated groan. God, his friends were useless. Everybody knows Cas is more into bees and conservation than he is into anything that could possibly maim an innocent creature. “And all the sudden Gabe is _willing_ to go to the farmer’s market with me? With no fuss? Pfft, no way. Cas was the only one that was acting normal.” Dean snorts at that. Cas, normal. Jo is too good. Too observant.  
  
“Oh well, it was worth a shot. Just promise to act surprised when you see everyone,” she nods and Dean grabs her hand, leading her into the living room. Everyone stops their chatter and yells _SURPRISE!_ Jo stops short. Her eyes light up at the sight of the decorations, people, and food.  
  
“You did all this?” she asks. Dean can see that her eyes have misted over.  
  
“Yeah. Well I had Charlie’s help,” Dean rubs the back of his neck as a bright shade of pink dusts his cheeks. He’ll never really be comfortable getting compliments. She turns to him with a ridiculously warm smile across her face. Before he can object she pulls the man into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
“Thank you. Thank you so much,” she sniffles. Dean pulls back to look at her, wiping away a stray tear from her beautiful face.  
  
“Alright, alright,” he huffs, “save the praises till later just in case something goes wrong,” he winks giving her hand a firm squeeze before releasing her to greet her guests.  
  
When everyone has settled in Charlie officially welcomes the guests and kicks off the shower with a game. The No-One-Is-Allowed-To-Say-The-Word-Baby-Or-Else-You-Have-To-Put-Five-Dollars-In-The-Jar Game. They never came up with a better name for it. Dean’s pretty sure he’ll end up a few dollars down by the end of the day.

\----------------------

 

The baby shower turns out to be a lot more fun than Dean thought…although he’ll never admit it to anyone. He wins the Blind-Folded Diaper Changing Challenge easily. The omega attributes his win to him having to change so many of his little brother’s diapers when they were kids. It’s like riding a bicycle, you never forget.  
  
He did refrain from the Baby Food game; he didn’t think his stomach could handle even smelling the food, let alone eating it. And Dean was right in assuming he’d be one of guests to put money in the jar for saying the word “baby”. Fifteen dollars to be exact. Normally he’d be bummed about losing money but the money is going towards this new pup so he can’t be too mad. Plus, everyone keeps complimenting his pies. They keep asking for his recipe. But he just smirks saying ‘it’s a secret family recipe.’ Most people groan at his response. He can’t help but laugh good-naturedly. And if he secretly preens at the praises that his pies are such a hit- yet again- no one really needs to know.  
  
Things quiet down when it’s time to open gifts. Jo pulls Dean down to sit next to her on the couch. Apparently he’s in charge of handing gifts to the Guest of Honor.  
It’s hard not to smile when he sees Jo’s face light up every time she sees what’s hiding behind the wrapping paper- onesies, plushies, diapers, wipeys, blankets, and beanies among other things.  
Dean makes sure to save his gift for last. He’s crossing his fingers that she’ll like it. It took him a while to decide what to get her, but Cas assured him that Jo would love it.  
  
Nervously Dean hands Jo his gift. When she catches his anxious scent she regards him with a kind smile. She rips off the wrapping paper, instantly smiling. Dean can breathe easy again when he sees that smile. He’s not sure why he was nervous in the first place. Jo is such an amazing friend.  
  
Inside the box is a mobile with a sun, rocket, astronaut, and little plants. It not only plays lullabies, but it also projects little stars on the ceiling. He was tempted to buy one for himself when he saw it in the store. He still might…  
  
“Thank you, Dean, this is great,” Jo says hugging him. It’s an awkward hug at this angle but he doesn’t care. He inhales the soothing scent of his happy pregnant best friend. 

 

\----------------------

When most of the food is gone, games are over, and the party is nearing its end, Dean finally has time to step away and relieve himself. Mother Nature began calling when they were barely halfway into gifts. And that was nearly an hour ago.  
  
Dean walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He places his hands on the side of the sink and heaves a huge sigh. It’s almost over he tells himself. Soon he can crawl into bed with his alpha and sleep the afternoon away.  
  
He looks up at his reflection. There are bags under his eyes- not really a surprise with how tired he’s been feeling lately. Surprisingly he looks…good. The omega doesn’t want to sound arrogant or anything, it’s just his eyes seem bright, his cheeks are pink, and his skin seems to be glowing. Dean thinks he should be pale after being sick the last few days. Maybe he’s just seeing things. With a shrug he turns to the toilet and lowers his zipper. And just before he’s about to close his eyes and let go, his eyes fall on the shelf above the toilet on an open box of pregnancy tests. He freezes. In a single second everything clicks. The tiredness, irritability, vomiting every morning, the neediness?  
  
“No, no, no, no, no. I’m just being stupid,” he whispers to the empty bathroom.  
  
Before he thinks, he grabs the box pulling out the last test. He unwraps the test and uncaps the stick, holding it carefully over the toilet. He takes a few breaths to compose himself.  
  
“Fuck. Ok, I’m doing this.”  
  
Dean originally thought peeing on a stick would be easy, especially having a dick. But this fucker proves him wrong. Has he always been this bad at aiming? Maybe it’s because his hands are shaking so badly. He curses the thing but finally after taking a few deep breaths and getting ahold of himself- double entendre intended- he manages to get the job done. Of course he has piss all over his left hand, but whatever.  
  
He lets his soiled hand dangle over the toilet just in case there are stray droplets. Dean puts the stick’s handle in his mouth while he searches for the cap. Immediately realizing his mistake, he grabs the stick and starts spitting, wiping his clean-ish hand across his mouth. Now not only does he have piss all over his hands, he may have it on his face and even worse, in his mouth.  
  
He shuffles over to the sink, pants still hanging at mid-thigh, dick still out, hand still wet. Dean re-caps the test and places it on the counter. He takes special care not to touch anything with his soiled hand. He turns on the tap and washes his hands- really taking time to scrub. After he deems his hands clean, he dries them off and finally pulls his underwear and pants up.  
  
The whole situation feels unreal. There’s no way he can be pregnant right? They’re careful in the bedroom. He’s on birth control and Cas uses condoms… well most of the time. Dean lets his head fall into his hands and tries to calm his ragged breathing and erratic heartbeat. It’s fruitless of course. It seems poetic, or maybe ironic, that such a momentous, life-changing event boils down to one or two tiny pink lines.  
  
He’s not sure how long he sits on the edge of the bathtub- hell, he doesn’t even remember sitting down- what feels like an eternity couldn’t have been more than five minutes. There’s no point in putting it off any further. Dean’s hands are trembling as he reaches for the test. The omega closes his eyes and stills himself taking a shaky breath.  
  
When he opens his eyes he sees a tiny pink plus sign. Suddenly he can’t breathe. His heart sinks into his stomach with a painful lurch. It feels like he’s been punched in the gut, like all the air has left the room. He lets out a choked sob.  
  
Dean doesn’t know how or when it happens, but he ends up on his best friend’s bathroom floor, back against the tub, knees pulled to his chest. What is he going to do? He rests his forehead on his knees and wraps his arms around his head trying to shut out the world.  
  
Suddenly the door flies open, startling Dean. He looks equally as surprised as Charlie. The red head stands there like a deer in headlights, frozen, taking in the scene before her. It’s only when her nostrils flare that Dean knows that she’s caught on to his distress. He just wants to hide. He’s in no condition to process this. And with the red-rimmed eyes, tear streaked face, and an overwhelming stench of _omega in distress_ , he’s sure he looks totally pathetic.  
  
Charlie jumps into action. She closes and locks the door, throwing herself at Dean. He buries his head in her neck, breathing in the calming scent of his best friend. He can hear her talking but he can’t come out of his stupor to understand. All he’s really aware of is the hand that’s running through his hair. It reminds Dean of his mate.  
  
Charlie patiently sits with Dean until his sobbing subsides, until he has no more tears to give. When all is quiet Charlie pulls back and cups his face, her thumbs gently wiping away the remaining tears.  
  
“What’s this all about?” she asks softly. Dean doesn’t know where to begin. In the end he shows her the pregnancy test he’s still holding in a white-knuckled grip. “Oh, Dean...” she breathes when she understands the gravity of the situation. And then it all comes tumbling out, like a broken dam.  
  
“What am I supposed to do?” he doesn’t give her time enough to answer. He rambles on frantically, “I can’t be a dad, I’m twenty. I-I-I I’m not ready, I’m just a kid. And I’m a college student for fucks sake! And so is Cas. Fuck. _Cas!_ This is going to ruin his future. I’m ruining my mate’s future! Look how much work he has ahead of him!” Dean threads is fingers through his hair and pulls. Charlie tries calming him down but the omega is hysterical. “I can’t just come along and tell him we’re having a pup. And what will everyone think?! They’re gonna see just another scheming omega who tied down a successful, intelligent alpha by getting pregnant! I’m gonna look like a fuckin’ gold digger who’s forcing him to settle.” Dean’s breaths are coming out in gasps now. The red head is trying her hardest to cut him off but he plows through, “What if he throws me out? I won’t have anywhere to go, Charlie. We’ll be homeless. What if he asks me to get rid of it? I can’t do that. I can’t!” The omega’s body is wracked with sobs. He’s sure his scent must be unpleasant to be around. Charlie takes his face in her hands and forces him to look at her.  
  
“Dean, honey, calm down, Ok? There’s no way in hell that Cas is gonna leave you.” She smiles, “In case you haven’t noticed he’s completely smitten with you. And you’re gone on him too.” Dean sniffles as Charlie strokes his hair. “I don’t know anyone more loving than the two of you. Your pup will never go a day without knowing they’re loved. Yeah, maybe the timing isn’t perfect, but so what? And yes, you’re both students, but you both have jobs with a steady income. And most importantly, you have friends and family who love and support you. No matter what.”  
  
Charlie pulls Dean in for another hug, rocking him and carding her fingers through his hair slowly until his crying finally stops. If it’s possible he’s even more tired than before.  
  
“You ready to get up?” she nudges. “My ass is asleep,” that earns her a chuckle from the man. Dean takes a shaky breath, nodding. He rubs his eyes and gathers up his remaining strength to get up from the floor. Charlie presents her hand and helps haul Dean up from the floor. He doesn’t let go of her hand, pulling her in for a hug instead.  
  
Charlie pulls back and cups his face lovingly, “everything is going to be ok. You just need talk to him. Cas will understand, I promise… And if you need a place to stay, I have a spare bedroom with your name on it,” she mollifies, lightly patting him on his face.  
  
Together they exit the bathroom and head back to the living room where Gabe and Jo sit on the couch; all the guests have gone home. Jo and Gabe turn giving the pair worried looks as they return from the bathroom. He was gone awhile, they probably heard him sobbing and smelled his distress. It’s no wonder why they look so worried.  
  
“Are you ok, Dean?” Jo carefully hedges. Dean swallows around the huge lump in his throat. He can see she’s wringing her hands in worry.  
  
Dean’s not sure he should tell them what’s going on. It wouldn’t be fair to Cas if they knew before him. In the end he decides to play it safe and nods his head.  
  
Dean clears his throat, “Yeah, uh, I just…I can’t explain just yet. I have something I need to do first.” They all nod in understanding. It lifts a little weight off his shoulders knowing he doesn’t have to explain anything just yet. He really does have the best friends a guy could ask for. “I’m sorry I worried you guys… I kinda need to go home. Charlie, do you mind giving me a ride?”  
  
“Of course Dean,” the red head tells him. After a round of hugs and _see you soon’s_ , Charlie and Dean head out.  
  
The drive is silent. There’s not much either one wants to say. And Dean’s ok with that. He’s too busy rehearsing what he’ll tell Cas. Even if Charlie did try and talk he probably wouldn’t notice.  
All too soon Charlie’s yellow Beetle parks in front of Dean and Cas’s apartment building. Dean doesn’t make a move to exit the car, he just stares at the brick facade. He needs a few more minutes. Charlie won’t push him until he’s ready. So they sit.  
  
After a while Dean is the first to speak. His voice seems so loud after all of the quiet. “Thank you, Charlie… for everything. I really appreciate it,” Dean says, finally facing her. She gives him a guarded yet hopeful smile.  
  
“No problem, Dean. Really. You’ll be fine, ok?” She grabs his hand giving it an encouraging squeeze. He squeezes back. With a curt nod and a deep steadying breath, Dean is out of the car. He walks the all too familiar path up to his apartment. If anything goes south he’s really going to miss this place.  
  
He trudges the last few steps to the apartment door. He can’t quite bring himself to lift the keys in his hands to the knob. His whole world could crumble if this ends badly. Dean can feel the sting of tears in his eyes. But before they fall he tilts his head back and closes his eyes. He takes what feels like the hundredth steadying breath of the day and unlocks the door. To his relief no one’s home. Cas must still be out with Benny. He releases the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He’s got a little more time to himself, time to rehearse… Time to plan for the worst. 

 

\----------------------

 

Dean has been home for two hours watching Dr. Sexy, MD, his guilty pleasure- which he thinks he’s earned after the day he’s had- when he hears Cas unlocking the front door. The omega’s heartbeat kicks into overdrive. All of those horrible thoughts and doubts he had earlier suddenly reemerge. He takes a few calming breaths and stands when his alpha enters the room.  
  
“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greets him, taking the omega into his arms, kissing him square on the lips. Dean returns the kiss with fervor. This may be the last time he ever gets to kiss his alpha… he may not even have a mate after this. The omega wants to remember everything about this moment. The taste of Cas, the alpha’s happy scent, the feeling of being loved. He wants to catalog it all. When the alpha pulls back to look at his mate, a frown graces his face. He scents the air seemingly picking up on Dean’s apprehension.  
  
“What’s wrong, Dean?”  
  
Dean swallows and clears his throat. He can’t bring himself to look Cas in the eyes. He doesn’t want to see the look of anger, disgust, or –fuck- _pity_.  
  
“Dean?” the alpha prods, his scent now laced with concern and fear. The scent only furthers the omega’s emotional spiral. Dean clenches his trembling hands and calms his nerves. He can do this. He has to do this.  
  
“I… I don’t know where to start,” Dean says as he rubs the back of his neck. He pauses. He practiced for two damn hours on what to tell Cas. But for the life of him, Dean can’t remember anything from the script. He clenches his eyes shut. “Do you love me?” The alpha seems taken aback by the question.  
  
“Yes. Of course, Dean. Why would you doubt that?” the alpha asks laying his hands on Dean’s shoulders. Dean’s lower lip begins to quiver and a huge lump catches in his throat.  
  
“But what if you don’t after what I have to tell you?” Deans voice cracks.  
  
“Dean. You are my mate. The love of my life. Nothing you could ever do would change that. Do you hear me?” Those words bring tears to Dean’s eyes. He doesn’t deserve a mate as amazing and sweet as Cas.  
  
“I hear you. I just… what we have is perfect.” Cas nods, his hands stroke up and down his omega’s arms. “What if something comes along and throws a wrench in our system… I just want you to be happy.”  
  
“What’s going on? Did- did something happen today? Are you ok?” his eyes look haunted and the putrid scent of _fear_ overwhelms the air.  
  
“I got some news today… and I’m terrified how you’ll react. I don’t wanna lose you.” Tears are streaming down the omega’s freckled cheeks. The alpha’s body goes rigid.  
  
“Bad news?” the alpha hedges. Dean shrugs, at a loss at how to answer.  
  
“I-it depends on how you look at it…”  
  
“Dean, sweetie, you’re scaring me. Please tell me what’s going on. I’m running through worst case scenarios.” The omega bites his lip and looks down at the ground. He takes a deep breath and tells himself to just come clean, to just rip off the proverbial Band-Aid.  
  
“I’ve been exhausted these last few weeks. I thought at first it was just stress from school, you know? Today I found out it’s much more than that.” Cas seems to pale at that. What was he thinking? “Cas…” he’s unsuccessful at holding back a sob. He just needs to get out two tiny words. Two little words that are going to change his life. And Cas’s. The omega curls his arms around himself. His heart is beating so fast; he feels on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Cas is going to kick him out, he knows it. “I’m pregnant.” It’s barely above a whisper. The omega braces himself. He sure Cas will yell and scream and punch and kick at him. Instead, he’s met with silence. He had not anticipated silence. It’s almost worse than yelling.  
  
After a few quiet seconds the alpha still doesn’t respond. Dean finally musters up enough courage and looks up into his mate’s eyes. Cas’s eyes are comically wide. And to Dean’s bewilderment, not in a bad way. The alpha’s eyes slowly morph from shocked to awe, like a child on Christmas morning. A knot cautiously unfurls in Dean’s gut.  
  
“You’re not dying?” the omega balks. The younger man finally understands why the alpha was as white as a sheet a few moments go.  
  
“No, I’m not dying. Kinda the opposite,” he chuckles.  
  
“You’re pregnant?” the older man breaths. When the omega nods the alpha’s scent jumps from _anxious_ to _happy_. The alpha pulls Dean into a bone-crushing hug, burying his nose in the younger man’s neck. The next moment Cas’s peppering the omega’s face with kisses, lightly brushing Dean’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “This is wonderful.” Dean’s stunned.  
  
“You’re not mad?” the omega sniffles.  
  
“Why would I be mad?” Cas’s brows furrow.  
  
“Because this is horrible timing. I- I mean you’re about to start your residency. I’m still in school!” Dean reasons.  
  
“You’re right, it’s not great timing. But we’ll make it work, I don’t care. I meant what I said, Dean. You’re the love of my life and I’m not going anywhere,” Cas says, giving the omega a kiss on the temple. The alpha runs his hands down the Dean’s back and rests his head against the omega’s. “We’ll figure this out. You can always go to night school. I’ll do my residency during the day and then afterwards I’ll come home and watch the baby while you go to class. It’ll be hard for a little bit, but we can do it.”  
  
How could Dean have been so stupid? His mate has done nothing but love and care for him since the day of their reunion two years ago. Cas is so amazing and loyal. Dean knows he’s so lucky to have this alpha as a mate. And that thought is enough for Dean to smile for what feels like the first time in a week.  
  
“I love you, Cas,” the omega says running his fingers through the alpha’s raven hair.  
  
“I love you, Dean.” Cas pecks him on the lips. Dean brings his hand to lay across his flat stomach and the alpha places his warm hand right over Dean’s.  
“We’re having a baby,” the omega whispers.  
  
“I’m going to be a daddy. _We’re_ going to be daddies,” the alpha says it with such reverence. Dean bites his bottom lip and titters at his mate. It catches Cas’s attention and make him look up into Dean’s eyes. Cas’s eyes shine with such love and affection. In the time it takes to blink Cas crashes his lips against his mate’s. The older man wraps his mate in a tight hug before picking him up and spinning the omega around. Dean throws his head back and laughs.  
  
“WE’RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!” the alpha yells which pulls another laugh out of Dean.  
  
“Ok Cowboy, put me down or I’m gonna hurl.” Cas slowly lowers him till his feet touch the floor. The alpha gives his mate one last kiss before loosening his hold.  
  
“I love you, Dean,” the omega is filled with such warmth. He’s never felt this cherished in his whole life. Dean lowers his nose into the crook of his mate’s neck, inhaling _happiness, mate, home_. He couldn’t have asked for a better alpha.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ MrsDeanWinchester87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDeanWinchester87/profile) for beta reading!
> 
> My Tumblr is [luisimi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luisimi)


End file.
